Mission Accepted
by DragonEyedAngel
Summary: Heero returns and his misterious death is reveiled
1. what happened

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I have no money.  
  
Mission Accepted   
  
by:DragoneyedAngel   
  
He's always had a different way of doing things, believing in what he though was   
  
right and look where it got him, a grave in the ground covered in flowers. It was sad loss  
  
to all of us. With Heero gone nothing will be the same, especially for Duo. Duo nearly   
  
drowning in tears at the loss of his companion, best friend and pal, nothing will be the   
  
same.  
  
  
We were all on Earth at Relena's birthday party, most of us enjoying ourselves until   
  
HE showed up. Mask once again covering his pale face, blond hair draped down his back   
  
and sword in his blood stained hand. He walked through the silenced crowd swiftly and   
  
dropped hi sword at Hero's feet and pulling a second from his scabber and said with an   
  
evil smile plastered on his lips,  
  
"It you're mission to duel with me ,Heero Yuy, until the very finish," then he started   
  
laughing evilly.  
  
As anyone could tell you Heero is trained to accept and complete missions without   
  
question, so he slowly bent down and picked up the dropped sword and said plainly,  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
And the duel began, the only noises were the clanging of the two swords and Duo and I  
  
trying to restrain Relena from beating on her brother("Let me go! Heero could get hurt!).  
  
The duel was a fierce battle between the two swordsman and could have lasted all   
  
night but Relena slipped from our arms and darted towards her brother. It was a head on   
  
collison, Relena push Zechs thinking he would fall over but Zechs stumbled forward, arm   
  
outstreched and then hit Heero in the chest leaving a huge gash, blood dripping to the   
  
ground through Heeros fingers. Zechs staring in horror at the result of their duel.  
  
We rushed Heero to the hospital in one of Relenas limos and waited in the waiting   
  
room listening to Relenas soft sobs until doctor Yacyshin walked in, and said  
  
"I'm sorry, he is gone. There was nothing we could do, a deep cut ripped open his   
  
heart and ... I'm so sorry," and he slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh no, what have I done," Relena sobbed even harder.  
  
Once they left the hospital we went to one of my mansions were everyone stayed. We   
  
all sat in the living room one at a time telling each other all the good times they shared   
  
with the perfect soldier until we started to fall into haunted dreams.   
  
In the morning I got up to go make breakfast for everyone and get Duo a wet   
  
washcloth as he did not sleep all night. As I entered the kitchen, blood covering the floor   
  
caught my eye so I went to look at what it was coming from. My mouth dropped at the   
  
sight of Relena's limp, blood stained body holding a knife in her hand.Everyone woke up   
  
at the sound of my cries as they echoed through the house.  
  
They piled into the kitchen and gaped at the sight of Relenas dead body.  
  
The burial was to be done on April 9. Heero and Relena together at last was everyones   
  
last thought as they were slowly dropped into the soft soil. The only thing I could do was   
  
offer everyone a stay at my mansion, which everyone accepted, it would be best for Duo   
  
who had lost a great friend, he needed company. They left the cemetary with tear   
  
drenched eyes and arived at my place where I brought out champagne t o ease everyones   
  
nerves. I t was then that I heard the door bell chime, I went to open the front door, Duo   
  
at my side. I was about to greet the visitor until I saw who it was..Heero, shirtless and a   
  
scar across his chest, Duo fainted beside me and all I could do was stare.  
  
To be continued.  
  



	2. the return

Mission Accepted  
part two  
  
I just stared in horror at the person we supposedly buried earlier, he just stared back   
  
and said,  
  
"What are you staring at? You look like you've seen a ghost," was his simple but   
  
effective response.  
  
I slowly backed away, shocked and scared when I broke out into an all out sprint in   
  
the direction of the others. When I ran into the living room, Heero close behind me   
  
everyone looked up to see us. Duo fainted from having to much alcohol and the sight of   
  
his dead but obviously living best friend, Wufei and Trowa sat calmly on the couch   
  
smiling.  
  
"What took you so long? You said you were gonna be fast," Trowa growled.  
  
"Sorry, some people came to visit, I couldn't just jump out of the grave and have all   
  
those people see me," Heero said sarcastically.  
  
I just stood there in astonishment, Trowa and Wufei were talking to Heero as if   
  
nothing happened. They noticed quickly and started to explain: Zechs had been wanting   
  
to get rid of Relena and her pathetic pacifist world for some time and Heero couldn't've   
  
been happier at the thought so Zechs made a mission of the duel they had, the only thing   
  
that screwed their flawless plan was Relena pushing Zech's sword into Heero's chest. He   
  
dodged major injuries when Zechs turned his sword just the right angle. Heero can   
  
control his pulse rate so got his heart long enough to convince the doctor he was dead,   
  
though he almost slipped from the lack of blood circulation.The hardest part was then for   
  
Wufei to go and fix the chosen coffin so that Heero only had to push to open it and the   
  
last part was for Heero to crawl out of the ground.  
  
I was happy to hear that Heero was alright and Relena was dead( I can't stand that   
  
bitch though I 've gotta pretend to like her for Duo and Trowa's sake), but would Duo   
  
understand? We would just have to find outwhen he wakes up.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  



	3. THE end result

Mission Accepted  
by: DragoneyedAngel  
  
It was a long couple of hours before Duo woke up so we played cards. I was losing until a head looked over my shoulder and told me what to do. Duo sat down beside me and looked at Heero, scared and uncertain, it was then that I decided,  
"Heero, Trowa and Wufei have something to tell you," and then I ran from the room and around the corner to watch. They started to explain what they did to get rid of Relena and Duo just sitting there dazed and took in all their information.  
Once they finish explaining their game to Duo, the four of them came to where I was standing. Trowa picked me up gently and carried me to the garden with the other three walking behind us. He put me down slowly on a swing and began to push me lightly while Duo started to hug Heero really hard, who tried to get away. Trowa started to whisper to me,  
"It was an almost harmless joke Little one. We didn't know for certain she would kill herself."  
"Don't worry, I'm fine! I ouldn't be happier with the arrangement," I replied with a big smile.  
"Good to hear." and he continued to push me.   
  
After Relena's death, life became easier for all the gundam pilots, and Duo was able to admiring Heero without Relena pestering him again.   
  
Please review!  
  



End file.
